Jedi Conglomerate
The Jedi Conglomerate is the replacement of the Jedi Order after 252ABY. This new order implemented many changes included the return of the rules involving relationships and marriage. When the Sith used the Jedi Order to infiltrate the Alliance the Jedi resorted to only accepting those at the age of 5 standard galactic years or younger. When the peace treaty was signed between the Sith and the Galactic Alliance the Jedi were outlawed by part of this treaty and they escaped to the remote planet of Rinn. 297ABY-305ABY The Jedi Order had grown in numbers dramatically since the death of Darth Krayt. They had regained numbers before the New Sith Wars, ranging at over 1000 fully trained Knights. Then in 297BBY before the break out of the war the order saw an influx of Force Sensitive adepts. The order flourished, many of the crim e syndicates were at the lowest they had been since the founding of the New Republic. Then suddenly, as the year turned 298BBY senators began disappearing and turning up dead with wounds similar to that of a lightsaber, military leaders turned up charred and burned or though they had been thrown against a wall violently and suddenly high end leaders changed their minds on an influential decision, with no real motive. The rumors began spreading, The Jedi Revolt. The council began to try and discover what was going on, bringing back all active Jedi back to the temple upon Coruscant, amid all the protests that surrounded the temple. This was a bad decision on behalf of the council. In the Grand Audience Chamber all Jedi at the end of a discussion re-spoke the code and afterwards they were to ignite their weapons. In amongst the greens, blues, violets and yellows there was one colour that should not of appeared, a crimson red. Before anyone could fathom what was going on the first Knights had been killed, and many others split to protect the younglings and to try and prevent the Siths escape. The revolt could not be contained as the Sith began to filter passed the Knights and out into City planet. Wide spread panic ensued and the Jedi were forbidden from aiding in the chase on the Sith and the distrust held, surely those who followed the Dark Side could not off hidden amongst the Jedi so easily, was this yet another ploy? HoloDramas played throughout the Alliance, some pro-Jedi spreading the events of Luke Skywalker and many other famous heroes while the anti-Jedi spread propaganda about Anakin Skywalkers downfall to Darth Vader and fact that they were blamed for causing the Yuuzhan Vong War. As the Sith War ensued over a period that soon became years the Jedi continued to fight in the war against Crusades renewed Empire, mainly against the Sith Knights whom the average soldiers of the Galactic Alliance could not hope to fight against. Though every-time an assassination occurred within the Alliance the blame was immediately placed upon the Jedi, cause how could the Sith break through their defenses and kill a specific person? When the treaty was signed the Jedi were already re-located to the base on Eclipse, using a Acclamator I and Tartan-Class patrol cruiser they had managed to buy discretely from the Black Market and holding in the debris field out of sensor range from Eclipse. Soon a Special Forces team was sent to Eclipse, mentioning they were from Rannon who had sent them to warn the Jedi. A decision was made unanimously, they would leave Eclipse. The ships passed out of the core and all the way to the outer rim. They eventually passed through Hutt space and set themselves up on the Planet Rinn, which had remained largely primitive after the Yuuzhan Vong War. While they had made it to the outer rim many Jedi who had not been on Eclipse at the time of the recall had been captured by the Galactic Alliance, and many more had to take refuge within the Alliance not knowing where the Jedi had escaped too and hid themselves as average citizens. 310ABY As off 310ABY the Jedi completed construction off their new temple on the desrted planet of Rinn. From here they conducted training excercises and sent people on missions of importance, as to not let their homeworld be discovered. Two missions were sent from Rinn nearing the reconveinance of the Sith and the Alliance to discuss the terms of the treaty after five years off piece. The first mission was Grandmaster Omi-Rens and his Padawan Soran Jaces mission to Barab I in the relation to Refugees and their growing expansion. The second mission was the deployment of Jedi Knight Sabask and Armande in going to Kashyyyk in order to speak to a Wookie Pro-Jedi movement in the attempts to stop a Civil War. Jedi Code Much the same as many orders of the Jedi all of those who join the Order after the Initiate trials must swear to a code. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." '' Structure '''Jedi Grandmaster' - The Grandmaster is the head of the council and the most powerful and the wisest of the Jedi. The Grandmaster is appointed by the Jedi Council. Jedi Master - A Knight who showed great understanding of the Force and managed to instruct a Padawan and train them successfully to the level of a Jedi Knight was elevated to the rank of Master by the High Council. Self-declaration of the title was frowned upon and rare practice in the latter days of the Order, but not uncommon during war times or periods of disbandment. Amongst the Order's Masters, only a select few were appointed to one of the Jedi Councils. Made up exclusively of wise, experienced Masters, the Councils of the Order had different levels of membership, ensuring fresh perspectives were expressed as new events occurred. Jedi Knight Following a period of nearly a decade of one-on-one training with a master, a disciplined Padawan was eligible to attempt the Jedi Trials. Upon successfully completing all tests put forth, a Padawan's braid was severed by the High Council and their life as a Knight began. No longer attached to a master, Knights were free to accept missions from the Council, pursue specialized training on one of the three branches of Knighthood, or take their own Padawan. Jedi Padawan - After being selected for individual tutelage under a single Jedi Knight or Jedi Master, Initiates were given the title of Padawan. Eligible for this rank following the successful completion of the Initiate Trials, Padawans were typically taken at adolescence and completed their training away from the academy. Per tradition, Padawans of a hair-growing species would wear a long braid of hair behind their ear; non-haired Padawans were encouraged to wear a type of jewellery, a tattoo, or other body modification. A Jedi Knight or Jedi Master could have only one apprentice at a time, and the Padawan had to be promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight before another apprentice could be chosen; a practice that was formalized following the Great Sith War. While in place, the policy could be revoked should the Order see a decline in number, and necessity forces the apprenticeship of several students to a single master. Jedi Initiate - The youngest members of the Order, these Force-sensitive children were given the rank of Initiate when they began their communal training in clans. Recruited from worlds throughout the galaxy where blood testing was required upon birth, Initiates were removed from their families and brought to a Jedi academy for formal training. Jedi Council The Jedi Council is the ruling body of the Jedi. Currently it is lead by Grandmaster Tyrell Omi-Ren. Though Masters Thaneespi, Sol, Sahdett and Atris all sit on the council. 220px-Jedi Master Belth Allusis.jpg|Grandmaster Omi-Ren 180px-Cilghal egtf.jpg|Master Thaneespi Images.jpg|Master Sol RenegadeJediMaster.jpg|Master Sahdett a.jpg|Master Atris Category:Faction